mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Another LTIB Parody
Another Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Parody (ALTIBP) 'is a series that is created by Mochirisu. It premiered on June 17, 2017 and is his second seasonal series besides his Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages series, unlike the former series, this one is non-canon and the events from said series may not carry over to this one. While the title says that it is a parody of davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers ''(now LT Bloopers), it actually pays a homage to this series, as Mochirisu describes it as an inspiration of both LT Bloopers and Project Take Two by Ducky "BitchDuck" Ducklett. It will air every other Friday alongside Mochirisu's other series, Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages, starting on October 27, 2017. The playlist for Season 1 can be seen here. Subpages Starring As of Season 1 Episode 2... Some character colors in this series match their shirt color seen in FWEM. '''Protagonists: * Microsoft Sam as himself '(Red)'' * Microsoft Mike as himself '(Blue)'' * Microsoft Mary as herself '(Yellow)'' * Mochirisu as himself '''Antagonists: * Microsoft Anna as herself in the form of Microsoft Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet * Lucifer McEvil (The Devil) as Robosoft 2 * Lucretia McEvil (The She-Devil) as Robosoft 5 * Radar Overseer Scotty as Adult Male 1 (American English) ''(Green) '' ** Considered an antagonist due to Sam being forced to pay him a ransom in S1E2 by the order of the Devil and She-Devil ** More details to prove that he is an antagonist will appear sometime later in the series Trivia and Fun Facts * This series began development in September of 2016. It was first teased as far back as late December 2016. * The show's title was meant to be a jab on how many Looney Tunes Intro Blooper series have similar names to the original LTIB by davemadson. * This series was originally supposed to premiere in a special five video week called "MochiBomb II", alongside S4E8P2 of Funny Windows Error Messages. However, this week was deemed a failure, compared to the original "MochiBomb", which was nearly a success. It was originally supposed to premiere on June 1st, 2017, but the week had to be pushed back to the week of June 12th, 2017 due to Mochirisu getting sick and losing a week of productivity the week before it. This special week was later cancelled after only two videos were uploaded. * The music used in the shield zooms is "Sweeter Vermouth" by Kevin MacLeod. This is the same music that Thunderbirds101 uses in the Blue Screen of Death parodies of PTT. * The music used as the ending theme in the pilot is "The Builder" also by Kevin MacLeod. ** However, in S1E2 and onwards, this song will be replaced by "Professor Umlaut" also by Kevin MacLeod. This song sounds like it came right straight out of Looney Tunes, which is the reason why it will be used instead. * Season 1 will be the shortest season of the series, as there will only be 6 episodes, as the later seasons will have 10 episodes. * Season 1 Episode 2 is the only episode so far to not feature Mochirisu (The Creator). Category:Series Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Non-Canon Category:Intro Bloopers